


Home for Easter

by emyy250



Series: A Year in Holidays [10]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Sequel to April Fool's Day Mischief. Alex and his family celebrate Easter.Note: This was published on 6-12-20 and is completed.Home for Easter Cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Home-for-Easter-cover-845232408
Relationships: Alexander Fox Xanatos/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Year in Holidays [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741





	Home for Easter

Chapter 1

Easter 2020

"Alexander, are you dressed?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." He came out of his room.

Alex was wearing a white button up shirt and black trousers. Owen made him wear the dress shoes too. It was a family dinner so he didn't have to dress up super fancy. He looked at his Easter basket. It was filled with chocolate and candy. The bunny was still there. He wondered if he could eat a piece before dinner.

"Alexander?" Owen asked again.

"I'm here." He came out of his room.

"Your grandfather is here. Serena and her parents will be arriving shortly." Owen said.

They went to the dining hall. His father was talking to his grandpa. Fox was making sure everything was in order. The older gargoyles entertained the younger ones. Owen went to the elevator to go greet Serena's family.

"Alex, there you are. How have you been, my boy?" Petros hugged him.

"Hi, Grandpa. I'm fine." He hugged back.

"I brought you more crab." He told him.

Alex wiggled happily. "Crab!"

"Yes-" Petros started to say.

The door opened. Serena and her parents had made it. Serena was wearing a pink and white shirt. Nicky wore a blue blouse. Thea had on a green button up shirt. Alex went back to his room and grabbed the necklace. It was in a see through white bag. He returned to the dining room.

"Where did you go?" Serena asked.

He made grabby hands at her so she held his hand.

"Close your eyes." He said.

"Ok." She closed them.

Alex put the bag in her hand. "And open them."

Serena opened her eyes and saw the bag. After tugging it open, she took the necklace out. She showed everyone the necklace. They congratulated her. Then everyone went to their seats. There was ham, cheesy potatoes, rolls, fruit, and salad. Petros brought a baked salmon. The side dishes were deviled eggs, pea salad, and roast carrots and asparagus. After Petros prayed, they filled their plates.

"So, Serena, how have you been?" Fox asked.

"I'm choosing classes for spring term. I want to get all of my science and math credits out of the way. Then I'm going to take summer off." She told them.

"Anything else?" Xanatos asked.

"Uh, not really. I went out with my friends Thursday. Oh, Alex gave me a toy fox on April fool's day." She smiled.

His family looked at him.

"She's my girlfriend! I love her." Alex protested.

"You also love us." Goliath said.

"What's going on?" Nicky asked.

"Alexander… tends to get overexcited on April fool's day." Owen explained.

"I do not." He said indignantly.

"It was a fox dressed in a brown jacket. You know, to look like a teddy bear. He has a teddy bear in a fox coat." Serena explained.

"Aw." Nicky cooed.

"Alex is a good boy. He can be mischievous at times, but he knows when enough's enough." Petros told Serena's parents.

"We made amends by the end of the day. All was forgiven." Goliath added.

"I see." Thea hummed.

"Thea, don't be so hard on him. The last boy Serena dated never got her nice. He was a cheapskate. Alex is an improvement." Nicky scolded.

"Mom!" Serena complained.

"I suppose you're right." She said slowly.

"I want pie." Tachi told Katana.

"We will get dessert soon. Remember there is an Easter egg hunt afterwards." She told her.

"Egg!" Artus shouted.

"Not that kind of egg, lad." Hudson said.

"Not egg?" He asked.

"A toy egg, Arty." Alex said. Artus was a bit puzzled but nodded.

They finished their dinner and got dessert. There was chocolate silk pie, white cake topped with raspberry jam and whipped cream, and peanut butter pie. Everyone picked what they wanted. Alex had the cake. Serena had the peanut butter pie. They finished eating.

Then they went to the courtyard. There were steamers marking where the Easter egg hunt would take place. Tachi, Artus, and Nashville waited for Owen come back.

"Alright, children. Here are your baskets. Collect as many eggs as you can find. Do not eat the treats before the search is over. Remember to look for the rainbow eggs." Owen said.

"Rainbow?" Serena asked.

"They have special candy." Angela explained.

"Ok." She nodded.

"'rena, come wit me!" Artus insisted.

"No, my turn!" Tachi shouted.

"Hey, hey. Don't fight. You have to share Serena." Alex said.

Artus and Tachi waited for him to cast a spell. It was quiet as Alex tried to think of way to tell them that Serena wasn't aware of magic yet. The gargoyles realized what was happening.

"Artus, remember what we said about the TV?" Angela asked him.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"You have to take turns. Let Tachi have Serena for the Easter egg hunt and you can play with her afterwards." Angela said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I wanna go on the Easter egg hunt with you." Alex said.

"Ok." Artus agreed.

Alex stood next to Artus. Serena and Alex were given baskets too. They waited until Owen said go. They searched for eggs. Some of them were out in the open. Others were hidden in trees and bushes. Tachi climbed a tree to get a rainbow egg. Serena watched nervously as she did so. It was fine. After everyone filled their baskets, they went inside.

They opened the eggs. There were chocolate eggs, peanut butter cups, jelly beans, Whoopers, and M&Ms. They traded candy. Serena gave her Almond Joys to Alex since they had coconut. Artus then colored with Serena for a bit. Then her parents got her.

"Serena, we got to go now." Thea said.

"Ok, coming." She got up. "It was fun coloring with you."

"Dis for you." Artus waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Really? Thank you, Arty." She took it. It was a picture of the Easter egg hunt and them drawing together.

"I gonna miss you." Tachi hugged her.

"I'll be back." Serena told her.

"I luv you." Artus hugged her too.

Alex and Serena went out to the hall. Her parents and his were waiting for them. Petros and Owen said goodbye to Serena. Alex kissed and hugged her goodbye. She still had her basket from the Easter egg hunt. Xanatos insisted she could keep it. They left.

**Author's Note:**

> Nicky and Thea's outfit: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Home-for-Easter-Nicky-and-Thea-s-outfits-845232626


End file.
